In many applications, the control electronics for driving actuator/sensor assemblies in brake assemblies of utility vehicles are accommodated in a separate module in order to enable them to be used in different models. To electrically connect an actuator/sensor assembly to the associated control electronics, a central plug connection must be used for the signal/current transmission to the actuator/sensor assembly. In this arrangement, the control device containing the control electronics is usually plugged directly onto the actuator/sensor assembly and the respective housings are screwed together. Since in this case, at least the plug or the socket of the plug connection are arranged at the housing of the actuator/sensor assembly, and the associated socket or the associated plug, respectively, of the plug connection are arranged at the housing of the control device, directly, i.e. without further cable connection, the plug connection is usually also established automatically as part of the connection process of the two housings in that, by joining together the two housings, the plug and the socket are simultaneously aligned with one another and then engage one another.
Although the control device and the actuator/sensor assembly are then firmly connected to one another, the plug and the socket are not so that, under operating conditions, the possibility cannot be ruled out that, due to shaking and vibration stresses, movements will occur between the plug and the socket, even if they are small. This leads to contact friction and thus damage to the contact surfaces which, apart from a transmission of wrong signals, can lead up to a total failure of the control.
As an alternative, cable trees are also used between the actuator/sensor assembly and the associated control unit which is then not directly interlocked but arranged remotely. Although these guarantee a certain mechanical decoupling of the plug connection from the source of the structure-borne excitation, they lead to higher costs and failure risks due to additional lines, the associated installation effort and additional connecting plugs.
By comparison, the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention are based on the object of developing a plug connection of the type initially mentioned in such a manner that the abovementioned disadvantages are avoided. Furthermore, a method for producing such a plug connection is to be specified.
According to the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention, this object may be achieved by the features of the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention described herein.